The Snake and The Eagle
by DingleberryJunior
Summary: Just a quick, text message-like oneshot about two students at Hogwarts that was inspired by a conversation I had with my girlfriend. I thought it was cute and interesting so I made it into a story and I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to review it!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter houses, Hogwarts, the Leaky Cauldron or anything of the sort. Otherwise its mine and I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>The Snake and the Eagle<strong>

Guy (to girl sitting at table): Hi, whats up?

Girl: Sitting here, you?

Guy: Stading here. Come _here _often?

Girl: -laughs a tiny bit- yeah, very often. How about yourself?

Guy: Eh, i come by everynow and then. Wouldn't consider myself a regular though.

Girl: I see. Well, I like to hang out here at the Leaky Cauldron. It's interesting to watch the people sometimes.

Guy: It is. It's rather relaxing here too, but I prefer the library at Hogwarts.

Girl: I see. -smiles- I don't really go there much...got kicked out my first year.

Guy: Did you go into the restrcited section? -laughs- i wouldn't blame you if you did, I go there all the time.

Girl: No, I made books start talking randomly with a little spell I learned. Just a prank and all, but how do you get away with that? And by the way, Maria. I'm the Slytherin head girl. And you are?

Guy: Ahh nice! I just have my ways. But hi, I'm Kellan. I'm a 4th-year.

Maria: -motions to the chair next to her- Wanna sit with me? And I'm a sixth year. -Smiles-

Kellan: -sits down and smiles- I'm a Ravenclaw, by the way. Forgot to mention that!

Maria: Nice! Are you ready for the new term?

Kellan: Yeah, I'm ready for my *DADA* class! How about you?

Maria: Well, I'm not so ready. I don't really like school all that much.

Kellan: What do you like then?

Maria: I like to duel, explore, cause trouble, etc. I hate Muggle Studies, though; it's so bloody confusing.

Kellan: Yeah? I like to duel and explore a lot too. What's confusing about Muggle Studies?

Maria: It's just so different. They're fascinatingly odd. And my mums a witch, but my dads a muggle. He left when I was young though.

Kellan: True. I'm sorry about your dad. I can relate, both my parents were muggles so they never really understood me.

Maria: It's okay. At least I have my mum to support me.

Kellan: Yeah. So what do you want to do once your out of Hogwarts?

Maria: I don't know. I think I want to be an auror.

Kellan: Really? I do too!

Maria: Brilliant! Umm... -blushes- would you like to walk with me back to Hogwarts?

Kellan: -smiles- Sure! -grabs books and stands up- ready to go now?

Maria: Sure. -blushes and grabs Slytherin jacket- You sure you wanna be seen with a Slytherin?

Kellan: -holds door for Maria as she exits- I don't care, it's not a big deal to me. Where are you heading in Hogwarts?

Maria: The Slytherin common room. -puts on jacket- And you?

Kellan: I don't know yet. Maybe the library or the quiditch field. My friend should be practicing there right about now.

Maria: Really? -smiles- Do you play?

Kellan: Nah, I played last year but I nearly broke my neck trying to catch the bloody snitch in the last game. -laughs-

Maria: I'm sorry! I bet you were a great seeker though! -smiles and winks-

Kellan: -blushes- I guess i was decent. -notices they're getting close to the Slytherin common room-

Maria: Well, I bet you were brilliant. -stops infront of common room door- Thanks for walking me back. -smiles-

Kellan: It was my pleasure! -smiles- Will I see you around tomorow?

Maria: I hope so. -smiles and blushes- Maybe we could hang out?

Kellan: I'd love to! Want to meet in the library? I'll be there most of the day so you can come by anytime you'd like. And maybe I could even teach you how to sneak into the restricted section? -winks-

Maria: -laughs- Okay. Library and restricted section! Sounds like a date. I mean a plan!

Kellan: -smiles- Plan or date, either would be fine by me.

Maria: -pauses- Well, I guess bye?

Kellan: Yeah, I guess so. Bye, have a great rest of the night. Can't wait to see you tomorow.

Maria: Alright! -smiles and hugs quickly- Right, night then.

Kellan: -Face turns really red- Goodnight!

Maria: -goes into common room-

Kellan: -stands there a few seconds and walks away smiling-

* * *

><p>*DADA*= Defence Against the Dark Arts<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This was just a quick little thing I threw together from a conversation I had with my girlfriend(Her and I both HUGE Harry Potter fans). It was fun and I thought it would make a cute little, texting-style story. I hope you enjoyed it and look at some of my other soon coming Harry potter stories.<strong>


End file.
